Creations
Tiers Creations can be easily divided into tiers. The first tier contains things you can make using no other creations, the second contains creations you can make using only first tier creations, the third has creations that need first and/or second tier creations, and so on. Tier one creation(s): Shadow Clone , Light and Stone Tier two creation(s): Soil, Air, Mountain and Sun Tier three creation(s): Water Tier four creation(s): Plant, Tree, River Tier five creation(s): Fish, Forest Tier six creation(s): Animal, Ocean Tier seven creation(s): Human Tier eight creation(s): Village, Town Tier nine creation(s): Nation Tier ten creation(s): Continent Tier eleven creation(s): Weather Tier twelve creation(s): Sky Tier thirteen creation(s): Night Tier fourteen creation(s): Moon Tier fiveteen creation(s): Planet Tier sixteen creation(s): Earthlike planet Tier seventeen creation(s): Solar system Tier eighteen creation(s): Galaxy Tier nineteen creation(s): Universe Autobuild The autobuild function allows you to create things while skipping a few steps. When you start to create something, if you are missing the necessary lower-tier creations, it will automatically start creating those instead. If the lower tier creation are also missing even lower tier creations, it will keep going until it hits one it can create. Once it has created enough of the lower tier item, it will return to the higher-tier creation and continue creating that. Currently (Version 0.973.326) the autobuild with only return to a higher tier item if the item it jumped to is on the list of creations necessary to build the creation (such as water, plants, fish, or animals if creating humans.) Prerequisites All creations past Tier one require previous creations so I've listed what those requirements are for each creation. I've also listed the breakdown of what you would need to create to get those prerequisites in the first place. Key: M=1,000,000........... B= 1,000,000,000 T= 1,000,000,000,000 Light: N/A Stone: N/A Soil: 1x Stone Air: 2x Light Water: 3x Air Light Plant: 2x Soil, 2x Water Light, 2x Stone, 6x Air Tree: 5x Soil, 3x Water Light, 5x Stone, 9x Air Fish: 10x Water, 5x Plant Light, 10x Stone, 10x Soil, 60x Air, 10x Water Animal: 15x Water, 9x Plant, 3x Fish Light, 48x Stone, 48x Soil, 279x Air, 78x Water, 15x Plant Human: 100x Water, 25x Plant, 25x Fish, 15x Animal Light, 1,020x Stone, 1,020x Soil, 6,135x Air, 1,945x Water, 485x Plant, 45x Fish River: 5,000x Water Light, 15,000x Air Mountain: 200,000x Stone Forest: 10,000x Tree Light, 50,000x Stone, 50,000x Soil, 90,000x Air, 30,000x Water Village: 5,000x Stone, 5,000x Plant, 200x Human, 1x River, 1x Forest Light, 264,000x Stone, 264,000x Soil, 1.362Mx Air, 454,000x Water, 102,000x Plant, 10,000x Tree, 14,000x Fish, 3,000x Animal Town: 250,000 Stone, 10,000 Plant, 5,000 Human, 1 River Ocean: 30M Water, 5M Plant, 1M Fish, 500 River Nation: 1M Plant, 100,000 Animal, 100 River, 3 Mountain, 10 Forest, 15 Town Continent: 1 Ocean, 5 Nation Weather: 1B Air, 100M Water, 5 Ocean, 1 Continent Sky: 100M Light, 3B Air, 1 Weather Night: 2 Sky Moon: 150B Stone, 1 Night Planet: 300B Stone, 1 Moon Earthlike planet: 100B Air, 10B Soil, 25B Water, 5B Plant, 1 Planet Sun: 9.999T Light Solar System: 100 Planets, 1 Earthlike planet, 10 Suns Galaxy: 5 Solar System Universe: 5 Galaxy Purchasing Creations To be able to purchase creations with Divinity, Nephthys must have been beaten in the current rebirth. Category:Prerequisites